Grocers Encounter
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: A girl offered to help Soul with his groceries after he fell, but he refuses. When she leaves, Soul regrets not asking for her name or anything. Luckily, the universe took pity on him and they met again on Valentine's Day


**Yoooooo, what's up y'all? So, it's Valentine's Day and I figured why not try to write something for all three OTPs you write about. So here is this! Originally, the prompt was B helping A and then parting, B wishes they'd gotten A's name and when they meet again, they do. I might have gone a little overboard with it, but it just kind of happened. So without further ado, Soma!**

**[Stay tuned for A/N]**

**Happy Valentine's Day, cutie patooties!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Juggling his arms load of grocery bags, Soul attempted to reach his car without slipping in the rain and ruining the food. _Of all the damn days, it had to rain __**today**__?_ He had almost made it to the car when he stepped in an icy puddle while digging for his keys, causing him to fall flat on his back, groceries scattered everywhere. Dazed, Soul laid in the parking lot, staring at the sky and wondering what the universe had against him.

"Are you _**kidding**_ me?!" Soul shouted at the rain, sitting up to look at the damage. His groceries were everywhere. There were apples rolling in all directions, cans of soup and vegetables dented and leaking into the asphalt. Soul stood up, rubbing the back of his head, when he heard a soft voice to his left.

"Um… Do you need help?" It sounded hesitant, but strong.

Soul froze, startled that somebody would actually speak to him willingly. He slowly turned towards the voice, searching for its owner. About five feet to his left a young girl stood holding a bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other, staring at him almost in disdain. He looked at her face, taking in her entire appearance. Despite it being nearly thirty degrees outside, she was wearing a red and black plaid skirt and a pale yellow sweater over a white button down; a long black overcoat completed the look. Her face is what struck him the most; she had a small rounded face with light pink lips, a small nose, and deep green eyes. _Huh, she's pretty cute... Why is she talk- WAIT, are those __**pig tails**__?_ He snorted. _She looks like a kid, but she's not…. I bet she gets teased a lot..._ Soul smirked mischievously.

"No thanks," he answered, dusting his pants. "Besides, it's too late for kids to be wandering about."

The girl breathed in harshly, her hand tightening around the umbrella handle and eyes flashing a brighter shade of green. _This jerk! Is that any way to speak to a person offering help?!_ In all her nineteen years on this Earth, Maka had always been teased about her petite figure. But, that didn't mean she would just ignore it. She wasn't going to let a random stranger get the last laugh. Taking a deep breath, she glared up at him.

"I am not a child, you insensitive oaf," she spat. "I'm nineteen!"

"Oh. Well, ya coulda fooled me!" Soul laughed. Actually, he was kind of surprised to hear that she was nineteen. _I figured like sixteen at the oldest… She's only a year younger than me._ He stopped laughing and seemed to grow serious. "I mean, you have the chest of a pre-teen."

In the next instant, Soul was on the ground again, a fresh lump forming on his forehead. He touched the lump gingerly, groaning.

"What the hell?!" he cried. "You could have killed me!"

Maka sniffed haughtily, ignoring his cries to pick up her weapon, a very thick and heavy book.

"Serves you right," she retorted, shoving the book back wherever it came from. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to be **nice** to women?!"

Soul groaned again and sat up slowly. "Geez, it was just a joke, chill out…"

"Humph!" She rummaged in her coat pockets for a handkerchief. Pulling out a crumpled square of black cloth, which actually belonged to her friend Kid, she dropped it in Soul's lap. "I've decided to retract my off to help you. You seem to be just fine!"

With one last "humph!" she swiveled on her booted foot and began striding away. _Ugh! Why is it that I can't even help a person without being teased?!_ Frustrated, she paused and glanced back at the boy she had knocked to the ground. He was still sitting on the wet asphalt, drenched and watching her. She shivered, not just from the cold, and quickly turned back, speed walking her way home. _It's not like I'm ever going to see him again anyway._

"Heh." Soul watched her leave, remaining for a few minutes once she was out of sight. Picking up the wad of black fabric she'd tossed at him, he raised an eyebrow at it. "Why would she even have a handkerchief?"

Sighing, he looked around at his forgotten groceries scattered in the parking lot. Shoving the handkerchief in his pocket -he was going to **thoroughly** wash his pants later- Soul stood up and began gathering the groceries, opening the trunk of his car and shoving them in carelessly. Soaked and shivering, Soul quickly got in the driver's seat and turn on the ignition, the heater on full blast. As he rubbed his hands together and blew on them, he thought about the event that just happened.

_That's one of the few times a girl has talked to me on her own…_ He smirked. His smirk faded, face going pale, as an important thought occurred to him.

"I DIDN'T GET HER NAME!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Dammit…" Soul grumbled, chastising himself for forgetting such an important detail. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He chanted to himself over and over. Sighing, he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space. _Well… It's not like I'll see her again anyway…_ With that thought weighing on his mind, Soul shifted into drive and headed for home.

**-x- Valentine's Day -x-**

Maka sighed while she waited in line to check out. _Another Valentine's Day alone... _she mused. She looked at the contents of her basket: a quart of vanilla ice cream, some chocolate chips cookies, soda. She even splurged on some chocolate-covered strawberries; all things expected for a single girl on the day of love. On the contrary, Maka wasn't throwing herself a pity party -at least not entirely. She'd planned for this day ahead of time; she was going to spend the day curled on her couch reading, eating, and watching movies. A day dedicated to relaxation and recuperation. _I don't feel lonely_, she thought to herself. _I am perfectly fine being alone!_

Chanting that mantra to herself silently, Maka set her basket on the counter and watched as the cashier rang up her items. She didn't miss the look in his eyes when he glanced at her that said "Wow, lonely, much?" Crossing her arms, she glared at him until he ducked his head to avoid her eyes. No matter how many times she told herself she was fine, there was still a small part of her that succumbed to the loneliness. It wormed its way into her thoughts, planting itself until she acknowledged it.

Accepting her change from the cashier, she picked up her bag and walked slowly out of the store. _This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself. _How can I actually be lonely?! I love being alone!_ Still, she knew there was a large part of her that longed to be the girl that was loved and cherished, not just the bookworm with a 4.0 GPA. _Screw it, I can feel sorry for myself today! Even __**Black*Star**__ has a date!_ she huffed, picking up the pace out of the store. Too late, she didn't notice the small raised step in the floor. Just as she was passing through the doors, she tripped and fell to her hands and knees, the contents of her bag rolling out when it fell.

"Oh, great!" She pounded one small fist against the concrete in frustration. "This is exactly what I needed right now!"

"Hehehe, need some help there, flat chest?" A low voice chuckled in front of her.

Her head shot up and she saw a young man standing a few feet in front of her. He had a tan face, with snow white hair. His teeth were sharp, like a shark's, but it was his eyes that really fascinated her; they were a deep blood red color. _What a second…. I think I know this guy! It's the guy that said I looked like a pre-teen!_ Maka scrambled to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees.

"Here to insult me again?" she snorted, glaring at him. He didn't respond except for a small smile. "Well fine! Give me your worst! I'm not in the mood for this today!"

Soul chuckled. "Actually I was hoping I would run into you again so I could get your name and maybe your phone number," he said casually.

"I've dealt with so many- **what?**" She blinked, unsure she heard him correctly. "You wanted **my name**?"

He nodded, grinning now.

"Look I know I was a jerk that last time-" Maka snorted. "But I want to make it up to you."

"… How?" She asked, warily eyeing him.

"Well, if you'll give me your name and number, we can hang out and I promise to be a perfect gentleman," he promise, bowing elegantly.

Maka watched his eyes as he straightened; he seemed genuine, like he really meant it. _I don't know…_ Her usual shy and quiet self-returning. But as she looked at him, a new side of Maka was being born. _Oh, screw it, it's Valentine's Day!_

"… Maka," she told him, though not looking directly at him.

"Maka," he repeated. "Soul."

"Interesting name," she commented. _Interesting eyes too…_

"Yeah, my parents must have been on something when they filled out the birth certificate," he shrugged. After a short pause, "So how about that number?"

"What?" Maka broke out of her reverie. "Oh yeah, do you have a piece of paper?"

Soul nodded and dug in his pockets, pulling out an old candy wrapper and handing it to her.

Maka raised her eyebrow and pulled out the pencil she had stuck in her hair earlier, scribbling her cell phone number on the wrapper. Finished, she handed it to him with a small "Here!" and shoved the pencil back into one of her pig tails.

"Sweet!" He slipped it into his jacket pocket. "I'll text you tomorrow, see ya around!"

Maka stood silent as Soul stepped around her, striding into the store. After processing what just happened, Maka picked up her things and headed home with one last glance at him through the store window. He didn't see her look back and she smiled to herself, proud. _Look at you, Maka! Giving your number to a random stranger, Liz would be proud._ She laughed at the thought of her friend's reaction.

Walking into her apartment, she tossed her keys on the table and skipped into the living room. _I think I'll watch a romantic comedy first…_ She hummed to herself as she looked for a movie when she remembered that she had gotten ice cream before **that** happened. _Oh no!_ Leaping from her spot, she dove into the bag and pulled out the tub. She groaned, _It's really melted…_ Disappointed at the lack of immediate frozen goodness, Maka stuck the ice cream in the freezer and curled up on the couch with the box of cookies in her lap. _I guess it's not so bad being alone on Valentine's Day.._.

**-x- BONUS -x-**

"Hey Maka, remember the first time we formally met?" Soul strolled into the bedroom, his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, why?" Maka looked at him suspiciously. From her perch on the bed, she could hear a faint crinkle coming from whatever was in his hands.

Soul didn't answer, but grinned cheekily, making Maka even more suspicious. They had been dating for three years, living together for one and a half. Even after all that time, he still managed to surprise her at every corner. Soul brought his hands from his back and tossed something at her. Catching it, she saw that is was a grocery bag from the store they first met at. She looked at him, confused and wanting an answer, but he just gestured to the bag. Opening the bag and peering inside, Maka saw a small black box. Her breath caught.

Lifting the box out of the bag, she studied it. It was obviously a jewelry box, covered in black velvet with a green bow taped on top. Nervously, she slowly opened the box and she gasped. Inside was a ring; it had a rounded ruby, the same color as Soul's eyes, surrounded by smaller, sparkling diamonds. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"… I-Is this…?" She whispered. She watched, wide-eyed, as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Maka," he confirmed. Plucking the box from her frozen hands, held it in front of her and said the words he had practiced for months. "Will you marry me?"

Maka was silent, unmoving, just staring at the ring. Soul gulped and braced himself for the worst. He wasn't expecting her to hurl herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in it. He could feel something wet on his neck, but she was laughing. "… I'll take that as a yes?"

Maka released her hold on him, settling herself in front of him and beaming. "Of course it's a yes, you oaf!"

Soul grinned widely and took the ring out of the box. Slipping it on her left ring finger, he watched her. Her face softened as she stared at her engagement ring, tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him again, she tugged his head down to meet her lips. She smiled when she felt his arms snake around her waist, protectively tight. Breaking the kiss, she cuddled into his chest, sighing blissfully. They slowly shifted until they were lying on the bed, Maka snuggling into his side, her head on his chest.

"Best Valentine's Day ever…" She sighed dreamily, snuggling into her new fiancé even more.

Soul didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her hair.

* * *

**Alrighty then, what's ya think? I don't even know what the bonus is, tbh, I just felt like writing it but Idk if it fits. Oh well, it's there. **

**It's been a while since I've written Soma for fun (because the last one was for my best friend's birthday) so I'm not sure how I did. I'd like to start writing it again, since it was like the second thing I EVER wrote. So please tell me what you think! I beg you. Do it for Valentine's Day, IN THE NAME OF LOVE. **

**As always, a giant, sloppy thank you for reading and putting up with my shenanigans. You all deserve a cookie or something. I love you all.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 〜٩(^▿^)۶〜 **

**Love,**

**Lau**

**Tschüss!**


End file.
